GIR
GIR is a main character in Invader Zim, and appears as the 1st fighter in Lawl What-If. Playstyle Description "In Invader ZIM, GIR is a loose cannon who’s constantly in your face whether you like it or not. He tends to rush into any situation without a plan or even a single thought. That’s why in Lawl, he’s an extremely fast character who likes to stay in his opponent’s comfort zone as long as possible." Entrance GIR Reporting for Duty Gir wakes up and leaps into action. Special Moves Neutral B: Guidance Chip GIR will lock onto any opponents within a nearby radius and charge at them. If he locks onto multiple targets, he will charge into each of them in order, however each attack will deal less damage. Move Origin This is based on GIR’s Guidance Chip in the episode “Walk of DOOM” that gives him the ability to detect where any location is. Side B: Guess Who Made Waffles? GIR throws one of his specially made waffles forward. He can throw 3 different waffles at a random chance. *There's a 3/7 chance he'll throw a plain waffle, which deals normal damage. *There's a 2/7 chance he'll throw a waffle with syrup, which sticks to opponents and halves their speed. *There's a 2/7 chance he'll throw a buttery waffle, which slides across the stage and makes opponents trip. Move Origin While GIR typically has a connection with waffles throughout various parts of the show, this move is mostly based on the episode “Zim Eats Waffles” in which GIR constantly annoys ZIM into trying to get hit to eat them. Up B: Stupidity Waves GIR very slowly floats upwards with a wave of stupidity. He'll move in any direction depending on where the control stick is aimed. He'll float for 4 seconds. Move Origin This move comes from the episode “Plague of Babies” where GIR plays around with ZIM’s Stupidity Amplifyer, floating around with its wires stuck in his head. Down B: Piggies...Of Doom! GIR releases a piggy from his head that he can pick up or catch. The rubber piggy can be thrown like a regular item and bounces off of walls and opponents. There's also a 1/10 chance he spawns a cupcake that heals him. Move Origin This is based on the episode “Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy” where GIR is shown to have a seemingly endless supply of rubber piggies in his head. GIR's cupcake comes from the episode "Walk of DOOM" where he replaces his special Guidance Chip for a cupcake to snack on during his walk with ZIM. Final Smash: Gir Goes Crazy and Stuff GIR floats down on the stage strapped to machinery. Aiming the C-Stick in any direction will whip out a tentacle wire in that direction. If it latches onto an opponent, it will drain the opponent's health and give it to GIR. Pressing B while aiming in any direction with the control stick will have GIR shoot lasers. After 15 seconds, the Final Smash will end with GIR returning to the stage. Move Origin Based on the ZIM episode of the same name, GIR gets permanently put into duty mode by ZIM to make him a better assistant. This all backfires when GIR realizes ZIM’s incompetence and tries to gather information on his own, leading him to almost kill ZIM. Taunts Up: *Laughs* Side: "TACOS!" Down: *Dances, while singing* "Doodie-Doodie-Doodie-Doodie-Doodie-Doodie-Doo" Victory Options Victory 1: "Aww...I wanted to explode..." Victory 2: *In Serious Mode* "I've captured the enemy for meat testing. Praise Me. PRAISE ME!" Victory 3: "Finally!" *Giggles then self distructs* Lose: *Stares off with a Piggie* Standard Moves Basic Attacks * AAA Combo: ??? * Dash Attack: ??? Tilt Attacks * Side: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: GIR slams his hands on the ground. Smash Attacks * Side: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: GIR jumps out of a cooked turkey, which explodes, while yelling "IT'S ME!" Aerial Attacks * Neutral: GIR spreads his arms and legs outwards. * Forward: ??? * Back: ??? * Up: GIR performs a kick flip upwards. * Down: ??? Grabs/Throws * Grab: GIR grabs the opponent with one hand. * Pummel: ??? * Forward: ??? * Back: ??? * Up: GIR throws the opponent upwards. * Down: ??? Others * Ledge Attack: ??? * 100% Ledge Attack: ??? * Front Floor Attack: ??? * Back Floor Attack: ??? Rick and Morty Codec MORTY: Aww geez, did you build this Rick? RICK: *urp* Don't be an idiot Morty. I would never build something this *urp* malfunctioned. That thing is a S.I.R.. A Standard Issue Information Retrieval Unit, nicknamed GIR. MORTY: GIR? What does the G stand for? RICK: I... don't know. Instead of the complex data and chips it was originally supposed to get, its head is filled with literal garbage. *urp* Which explains its intelligence level. This thing's mental. MORTY: Is that why it's shooting rubber pigs out of its head? RICK: This things loves his piggies. Get in between him and one and you'll be as headless as a clown. MORTY: Aww geez Rick, what does that even mean? RICK: *urp* Fuck if I know Morty, just help me fuck this piece of shit up. *urp* We could use the extra scrap for a waffle toaster. GIR: Guess who made WAFFLES?! Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl What-If Category:Invader Zim Category:Youtube Poop Category:UnHuman Category:00's Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Rushdown Category:Light Category:Kids Category:Hero Category:Unknown Gender Category:Robots Category:Not From Earth